


Die Kleine Blume

by RiverOfWailing



Series: A Flower Thing [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Post-World War II, Romance, it's too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfWailing/pseuds/RiverOfWailing
Summary: This story was inspired by a headcanon that says “When a country dies, wherever thay fell of faded, one of their national flower will grow in their place. No matter how many times it is trempled or has wilted, it will always grow back.”
Written for Germancest Week 2016 on Tumblr





	

Ludwig loved walking in the forest since his childhood.

Now, he was a grown man and many things have changed since then, but he still loved forests.

Because, in the middle of the Black Forest, lay a single, beautiful blue cornflower.

When a nation dies, their body becomes the national flower of their own, single, untouchable, immortal ones. Prussia’s flower was one of them.  
His flower was right next to Germania’s, Brandenburg’s, Holy Roman Empire’s and the other deceased German nations. Ludwig never saw theirs since his beloved brother joined them.

It was when the Allies dissolved and executed him.

Ludwig was in his cell, nervous, alone and scared. His Reich had fallen. His boss was dead. He had lost his land, he had lost his brother. He was filled with so much regret, and heaven knows what on earth could happen to him.  
Outside he heard a familiar voice, telling the guards that he came to see the prisoner with the Allies’ permission.  
When the door opened, Ludwig ran to his brother, crying and seeking comfort. Gilbert didn’t say a word. His expression was blank and Ludwig couldn’t understand what was happening.  
Then the slap came.  
Ludwig drew back in pain and cupped his own cheek, tears falling from his eyes. This time, Gilbert’s expression wasn’t blank. He was crying.  
“You idiot…”  
Suddenly Ludwig felt wetness and warmness on his lips. And the salty taste of tears too.  
Gilbert was kissing him with all his heart and for a moment he pulled away.  
“But I loved you anyway. You were our hope, you were my dream. You  
were a miracle. My miracle…”  
“Gilbert, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… I love you…”  
“I am sorry. I couldn’t stop you, I couldn’t…”  
Ludwig silenced him with a kiss. They began to cry again.  
“Am I gonna die, Gilbert?”  
“No, no you won’t. You’ll stay alive, and proud. Germany will be a world power. You learned your lesson. You’ll never let it happen again, will you?”  
“What will the Allies do?”  
“They’ll listen to me. They let me to say–see you.”  
“What if…”  
“Be quiet…”  
When Gilbert kissed his brother again, life and death melted into each other.

Years later, when Ludwig finally set free, Roderich came and took him to Gilbert’s flower, told him that he’s gone. He told him that the Allies took Gilbert to the spot where his father and brothers’ flowers grew, when he left Ludwig’s cell.  
He wanted Francis to kill him, but Francis couldn’t bring himself to do that. Ivan accepted but when he pulled the trigger, his eyes were filled with tears too.  
They buried him there and a blue cornflower grew. Ludwig never knew that, he just thought Russia had taken him. It was Gilbert’s death wish.  
“Don’t let Ludwig know that I’m no more while he is imprisoned.”

Since then, Ludwig spent his free days beside the flower, talking about their friends, his dogs and his country’s development. He told him how he loved him and couldn’t tell him enough when he is alive.

Gilbird was still alive in Ludwig’s care, he loved to visit his former owner and mostly didn’t want to leave. He never chirped or sang at home.

And in a usual day, Ludwig came and sat in front of the flower with Gilbird on his shoulder.  
A cold sensation brushed against his cheeks and lips, greeted him.  
“Hello, brother.”


End file.
